Red Winds
The Red Winds were a mercenary organisation who primarily operated on Mars but also had minor connections to Earth. Origins and Early Years The Red Winds were officially formed on Mars in 2439 after multiple human criminal elements banded together following years of chaos after the end of the Clockwork War. The most powerful human of the group, Ladem Hist, eventually became their leader after a brief power struggle for control of the organisation; he led the Red Winds for many years before his assassination from his second in command in 2461. During this time the group mainly restricted themselves to low level crimes and murder was forbidden, although some factions within the Red Winds still did it secretly, which led to the ultimate assassination happening due to their leader appearing weak in the eyes of those beneath him. New Rule After Ladem’s second in command, Gabriella Noroasa, took over the Red Winds, the organisation took a major turn for the worse. Gabriella did not believe in the morals that were instigated by her predecessor and neither did most of those now under her rule, anyone who was not willing to follow her were rounded up by loyalists and executed in a manner of different ways. After her position was secured, she opened their organisations to any and all contracts from people who could afford to pay them; assassination, murder, espionage and anything else were all equally valued. Certain corrupt politicians from both the United Earth Government and the Martian Matrix both quickly made use of their new tools causing the Red Wind’s profits to go higher than they ever had before. Having both the UEG and the MM on their client list allowed the mercenaries to easily begin placing their own people within both groups to gather information that could be potentially used against them if their relationship were to be soured. This was not limited to only politicians as many militarily personnel, several from Red Operations Command included, were bribed and corrupted to provide information or just turn a blind eye to the group. The infiltration worked both ways though, as the UEG and MM also started planting their own people within the Red Winds, these agents did not last long though due to the thoroughness and brutality of their leader. End of Gabriella Noroasa Up until the year 2487 things stayed relatively organised within the group, profits were at their height, losses were minimal and all operations were running smoothly; that is until Gabriella was discovered dead in her private home. There was an uproar among the Red Winds demanding the blood of whoever had killed their fierce leader, up until it was discovered that Gabriella had an underlying heart condition and had died of natural causes within her sleep. The group had geared for a would be crusade in their leader’s honour and no longer knew what to do now that the natural causes of her death had been uncovered, many attempted to step up and become the new leader and all failed but one, one that had become a leader in his own right that none had recognised until now, John McKinly. The General John McKinly’s involvement within the Red Winds was not widely known as he preferred using an alias, he was known as ‘The General’ to most of the organisation as well as those outside of it. He restructured the organisation into a much more military based group rather than the ragtag group it had been, many more ranks were introduced, discipline and training. After two years under his command his forces were getting restless with the still mentally unresolved crusade in the name of Gabriella, so to help control their bloodlust as well as set an example to any who may oppose him he ordered an attack on The Hive which he considered the most likely place for new competition to come from. His forces tore through the area and killed over one hundred and fifty innocent people which would be an event marked in time as the Massacre of the Hive, it was notable for being the highest death count in a single day at the Hive. Alliance Several years later John contacted the Cult of Mars leader, known as ‘The Enlightened’, and proposed to start up a business link between them. Initially the cult refused due to their hatred of humanity but in time the Enlightened began to view them as a tool it could potentially manipulate and use for its ultimate goals and so it agreed to an alliance between the Red Winds and the Cult of Mars. Both sides realised that the other was only using them for resources and information but both sides were also now succeeding a lot more in their own objectives so the alliance was continued for many years. Due to this alliance, several Sentia that had joined the Red Winds turned to the Cult instead as their primary leadership.